Caught in a storm
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Toothless whined and turned back around; he was a smart dragon, smarter than most, he knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to survive if they stayed out in the open much longer. Rated T for (possible later) blood and because i'm paranoid. Will continue if you guys want to to so just review *3*
1. Chapter 1

Toothless grunted, pain shooting through his bleeding front leg as he tried to march forward; droplets of blood staining the white, untouched snow as the dragon jerked his paw back to his chest and balanced in on the rest of his other aching snow was falling heavier now, wind stronger, more so when they had crashed just hours before. Toothless turned his head back to see how Hiccup was doing, his rider was broken and limp as he laid on his back, one arm dangling over Toothless' side as blood dripped down his arms and off his fingers, joining Toothless' own dark blood in the snow.

Toothless whined and turned back around; he was a smart dragon, smarter than most, he knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to survive if they stayed out in the open much longer, Hiccup would surely freeze to death, so the dragon stepped forward, ignoring the pain running through every muscle in his injured leg as the continued to walk in search of refuge.

It took too long, in the dragon's mind, to find a place safe for both him and Hiccup, Toothless had no idea how long he had walked at this point or in watch direction, only that it took all the dragon's strength to find a large enough cave that would protect them both from such a storm.

Dragging himself he last few feet, Toothless found that the cave's floor was cold as ice, and wouldn't help Hiccup in the slightest, but going back out into the storm was no longer an option. Toothless moved to the back of the small cave, laying down his wing across the cave floor before curling up on it uncomfortably before carefully sliding Hiccup off his back and onto his wing. His rider groaned, face twisting in pain as a shaky breath slipped past his pale lips before his eyes opened partly.

"T-toothless?" Hiccup let out weakly, in words almost unclear as his head swam, his eyes unable to focus on anything as the dragon whined, crouching closer to Hiccup as he drape his other wing over his body in hopes of warming the boy.

"W-where?" Hiccup stuttered out; although his was shaking from the cold, Hiccup could no longer feel it as his body gave a tremble, unable to feel Toothless' warmth while the dragon pressed himself closer. Hiccup blinked and he turned his head to the side, eyeing the cave wall with dull, unfocused eyes before turning back to Toothless and smiled faintly though the pain "Good boy, T-toothless"

The dragon smiled and pressed his nose against Hiccup's icy cheek, cooing at the cold touch as he tried to give his rider as much warmth as possible without injuring him anymore. Taking in a sharp breath, his rider's body gave another tremble. Hiccup wanting nothing more to curl against his dragon and return the feeling onto his body, but Hiccup could barely curl his fingers to make a fist. He heard his dragon whined miserably, reaching out with his good paw and pulled him closer, a shot of agony ran through his other arm as he shifted his body onto it, the limb too numb for Toothless to be able to move it out of the way.

The dragon settled down, holding the cold body of his human close to his chest, praying that his own trembling body would give enough warmth to keep them both alive until the storm past.

**Found this deep within my old files, can't believe I never posted it! It's not half bad :v**

**If you guys want me to continue it with one more chapter just let me know, and if you do feel free to tell me what you want to happen and I'll pick my favorite :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Please read a review for a cookie ^3^**

**~LMDR**


	2. Chapter 2

The wind howled outside, sharp flakes of ice were whipped around in the blizzard, turning the view from outside of their cave white. As the storm raged and roared, Toothless saw no sign of the storm passing, if anything, it had gotten worst. Toothless shivered, watching the swirling storm outside before borrowing his head back under his wing.

Hiccup, who had been under his wing since he had lost consciousness, laid in the dragon's arm as his body trembling from the cold. Toothless nuzzled his human's hair with his snout before laying his head down by Hiccup's, listening to the shallow breathing of the boy. His heart wrenched as dread filled his head, the constant fear of Hiccup dying from the cold was becoming more likely, and the thought of survival seemed like a foolish hope.

Sighing heavy, Toothless glanced over at his bad leg; the blood that was once deep red was now black and solid, his whole arm caked in the dried blood. Toothless shifted it, feeling a dull sense of ache in his bones but nothing more. Knowing that it wasn't a good sign, Toothless pressed his arm to his chest and groaned.

Sitting there, in the cold and damp, Toothless' eyes began to sink, feeling heavier and heavier as he stared out into the darkness that was his wing. The dragon couldn't stop the sudden sense of drowsiness that took over his mind, taking thoughts of worry and fear and replacing them with a thick fog that clouded his mind.

A shudder shook his body as Toothless' eye lids dropped without the dragon releasing as his body grew limp, darkness overwhelming his mind and body and the world began to grow quiet slowly, the sound of the storm disappearing into a gently hum. Toothless couldn't stop himself, the thought of sleep were too tempting, so tempting as they promised to rid him of his aching pain.

A scream jolted him awake; the high pitch noise causing his ears to shoot up straight as the dragon's eyes opened slowly, blinking away the drowsiness before he pulled his head out of his wing and blinked out to the snow.

Another scream followed, this time louder, closer. Toothless whined, making small huffing noise in respond, his throat tightening with each one. The scream continued and the dragon roared a small roar that bounced of the cavern walls and echoed outside into the world.

The screaming grew closer as Toothless roared again, the realization that there was hope flooded his thoughts, heart beat quickening as it fueled him to roar, howl and scream. As the screaming grew nearer, Toothless recognized the sound and broke out into a smile. There was hope. There was hope!

Toothless howled continually until something heavy landed outside, blocking most of the white snow and wind as a voice rang through the cave "Hiccup?".

Toothless moaned and yipped, grinning as his heart skipped a beat in happiness as Astrid leaped of her dragon and sprinted inside, a look of relief flashing across her face at the sight of the dragon "Toothless!".

Purring, Toothless nuzzled her lovingly as she kneeled down in front of him; the girl stroked his head, flinching at the ice cold touch of his scales before her eyes darted about "Where's Hiccup?".

Toothless grumbled and lifted his wing, watching as Astrid showed a look of relief before it twisted into concern. Astrid looked back to Toothless "Can you stand?".

Toothless nodded as Astrid smiled weakly, reaching over to push the hair out of Hiccup's face, looking him up and down "Help me get him on Stormfly".

Getting up, Toothless found his bad leg was numb and aching, but was thankful to find he could still move it as he helped Astrid, moving Hiccup on to his back before following her out to her dragon.

Outside the cold was horrid; deadly winds battering at the dragon's side as he whined. Astrid tugged up her fur hood, feeling thankful as she wore her thick, fur lined clothes instead of her usual armor and climbed onto Stormfly's back. Toothless helped Astrid pull Hiccup onto the Nadder, laying him on his back across Astrid's lap before the blonde patted Stormfly's neck.

The dragon took off, taking a few second to steady herself in the howling wind before she hovered above Toothless, gently using her claws to pluck the dragon up, grabbing him by the saddle of his back and the start of his tail before the dragon opened her wings and allowed herself to get swept up above the tree.

Astrid hugged Hiccup close, pushing the hair out of his face again as sighed, looking down at him with a concerned, but scolding frown "I told you there was going to be a storm".

Below, Toothless groaned and let his body hang limply from the Nadder's grip, watching the trees feet below as they shot across the forest in a green and white blur. Stormfly squeaked, trying to talk to him but Toothless ignored her, finally letting the darkness take him.

**Lookly :v**

**I did this in school because the sport pitch and gym are flooded so I had two hours free ~~**

**I can continue this with one more chapter, can be sad or happy, if you guys want me too, cause if so, It will have future Hictooth friendship and Hicstrid~~**

**Thanks to ****ZeRoyalViking****, ****Hiccup-ALG****, ****yamagoku-love8059amazing**** and ****Ananymus**** ~ You guys are great ;3**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~LMDR**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup found it weird – and morbidly funny – how he somewhat wished he had woken up to the freezing cold and wetness of the cave Toothless had dragged him in rather than his own bed. It wasn't because he wanted to die, nothing like that, but it was because being in his bed meant that he was brought home, and Astrid sitting next to him meant that she was probably the one who found him which meant that he was most likely going to be yelled, scolded and punched by his girlfriend for being stupid enough to get caught in a storm. This was proven to be right, when the thing she said was-

"You stupid son of a Troll!" pacing, Astrid was scolding at the ground, than at Hiccup, than back at the ground "I can't believe you didn't listen to me!"

Hiccup propped himself up by his elbows, leaning against his headboard as he found he had very little energy to sit up "In my defensive" he spoke in his sore voice "The storm didn't actually hit Berk whenwe flew out".

"That does not matter!" Astrid swung around to glare at him, one finger raised and pointing at him sternly like a mother would do to her child "You completely ignored all voice of reason and went of searching for that Gronkle even though we had to fall back!".

Expecting him to apologized, Astrid was taken back when Hiccup paused before asking "What happened to the Gronkle?".

The blonde's hand dropped before she scoffed in disbelief "Seriously? You're more worried about the Gronkle?".

"Well I'm fine and so is Toothless" Hiccup gestured one hand towards his dragon, who was watching to two back and forth with an amused smirk "Besides, we risk our butts to go bring back Meatlug's kid home, I want to know if he was okay".

"Typical" With a roll of her eyes, Astrid strolled back over to Hiccup's beck, resting one hand on the bedstead and the other on her hip "He's fine, the twins found him an hour after the storm hit; a little shaken up but we brought him back to the great hall. No harm done".

"Well that's good, I didn't want mine and Toothless near death experience to not be worth it" Hiccup chuckled, sarcasm clean on his sore voice.

With a chuckle, Astrid moved to sit at the foot of the bed, resting a hand on Hiccup's good leg "You really scared us you know" she said softly, squeezing his leg a little.

Shifting a little under her eyes, Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with the arm that wasn't stiffly bandaged, mindful of the healing cut on his head "Sorry Astrid, didn't mean to scare you…guys".

The corners of Astrid lips pulled back in a small smile, slowly rubbing Hiccup's leg as she looked down "How're you feeling?".

"Better than after the Red Death" Hiccup shrugged "But still worse than when I got hit by lightning".

Hiccup wasn't shocked when he got a punch on the arm, but that didn't stop it from hurting "That's not funny Hiccup" Astrid glared "I swear you have a thing for dying".

"Yeah" Hiccup chuckled quietly "But I haven't died yet" he grinned.

Astrid, once again, rolled her eyes before shuffling up the bed to grasp Hiccup's good hand, fingers slipping in between his as she looked up at him "Just…try and be more safe, please".

"I will…unless it involve dragons of course" Hiccup shrugged, once again being sarcastic and, one again, was punched, this time letting out a pathetic whine.

"I'm serious Hiccup" Astrid grabbed his hand again "At least take me with you when you do something stupid".

"'Couse Astrid" Hiccup said with a tiny shrug, wincing as a shot of pain ran through his shoulder "Everything for you M'lady"

Astrid nodded and leaned forward, cupping his cheek with her hand as she gently pecked his slip lips and smiled "I have to help Snotlout with melting the harbor before Trader Johann gets here with the new supplies".

Standing up, Astrid picked up her fur hood from the chair by Hiccup's bedside and tied it around her neck "You okay on your own?".

Hiccup nodded as he watched Astrid pull on her thick, fingerless gloves and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Turning around to Toothless, Astrid crouched down and stroked his head, avoiding the scraps and cuts that dotted his skin "You better make sure he stays in bed, okay? And if you do there's a nice big cod with your name on it when I get back".

Hiccup scoffed, complaining that he was being treated like a child as Toothless purred, eyes squinting as he nodded. Astrid smiled and scratched his chin, leaning forwards a little to whisper out of Hiccup's range "Thank you for keeping him safe Toothless".

The dragon nudged her cheek with a coo, making the girl smile before she stood up, hands on hips as she looked from Toothless to Hiccup "I'll be back later".

Hiccup bided her good bye along with a small wave while Toothless chirped. Once the blonde had left the bedroom, Hiccup sighed and slumped against the headboard of his bed, rubbing his head tiredly "She's right Bud, like always; we really have to be more careful".

With a snort, Toothless rolled his eyes and shook his head; Hiccup watched him for a silent moment before speaking up again "How's your leg Bud?".

Twisting around a little, Toothless showed Hiccup his injured arm, which was wrapped in thick bandages and held in place with heavy splits. The dragon chirped and sniffed it before looking back up to smile at Hiccup, who smiled back "Glad you're healing Toothless, especially since you risk yourself to save me".

Toothless shrugged his good shoulder with his smile still present before leaning his head back down onto his stone bed, blinking at Hiccup with a slight tilted head.

"I'm doing okay" Hiccup reassured the dragon's silent worries "Thought my ribs are still killing me and my head won't stop pounding".

Cooing in sympathy, Toothless grunted and turned his head against the rock bed, grunting again as he patted the thing with his healing tail.

Understanding, Hiccup nodded "Yeah, I think I'll go back to sleep, maybe then I can wake up to no headache and perfectly healed ribs eh?".

Toothless rolled his eyes playfully as Hiccup shuffled slowly down into his bed awkwardly, laying on his back as he tilted his head to smile at Toothless "Thanks again Bud, don't know what I would do without you".

The dragon purred in response and laid his head back down, smiling at Hiccup as his human closed his eyes and fell asleep before following suit, enjoying the warmth and peacefulness of being back in their room.

**Sorry I'm updating this so late, it's almost 12am here but I live in the middle east so that means nOTHING.**

**This was so fun to write X3 I'm really getting into Hicstrid (they are cute bbs ~)**

**Anyways, Big thanks to ****shadowedstalker-princess****, ****xXWhiteFuryXx****, ****ZeRoyalViking****, ****Wudelfin**** and ****Awesomenes! You guys are awesome :D**

**Hope you enjoyed to story! Cause I sure enjoy writing it :3**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**~LMDR**


End file.
